


Скажи мне (черновик)

by Yuutari



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Альтаир нахмурился, пристально уставившись на мужчину, который чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно под этим взглядом. Их общий потомок сидел на другом стуле и просто не отрывал ладонь от лица.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Fрик: "Из-за случайного воздействия яблока Эдема на Анимус предки Дезмонда попадают в 21 век".  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/91637

      — Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенным голосом поинтересовался мужчина.

      — Да… — только успел ответить Альтаир, но снова закашлялся.

      Наверное, Маркосу бы следовало зациклить на этом большее внимание, как и Альтаиру, у которого начались неконтролируемые приступы кашля пару дней назад. Стоило найти лекарств или наведаться к лекарю, однако на это не хватало времени. Сейчас Маркос был слишком взволнован за своих людей, а сам ассасин всегда был чересчур упрям, чтобы искать помощь у других по любому поводу, таким образом порою даже причиняя вред себе.

      — Пожалуйста, Альтаир, — всё-таки продолжил тот, — спаси моих людей, — взмолился Маркос, и в его глазах явственно читалась надежда.

      Альтаир кивнул и молча развернулся к выходу. Он никогда не тратил времени на обещания, он просто шёл и делал.

      Снаружи дышать стало немного легче. Альтаир немедля направился к месту казни через крыши каменных домов. Руки уже давным-давно перестали ощущать боль от лазаний. Когда ладонь в очередной раз ухватилась за выступ, мужчина почувствовал, как в глазах начало двоиться, но резко помотал головой и продолжил взбираться наверх. Некогда тут терять сознание. Осталось несколько улиц, надо спасти пленников и… Марию. Мелькнула мимолётная мысль о том, что, возможно, это помешает битве, но она тут же была отодвинута на второй план другой: «Нужно их спасти». Нужно найти Марию. Нужно убить Армана Бушара. Столько этих нужно, что слабость казалась ему недопустимой.

      Над головой свистнула стрела, и ассасин чуть повернул голову. Трое стражников. Меньше всего сейчас были нужны проблемы. Он не растерялся. Спрыгнув с крыши и слыша крики за спиной, Альтаир побежал по дороге и свернул за угол, после чего прыгнул в так удачно попавшуюся повозку с сеном.

      «Туда!» — Ассасин видел через небольшую щель, как в сторону указал один из наконец нагнавших его людей. Вот только явно не в сено. Через минуту их уже не было, и Альтаир смог вылезти из укрытия и продолжить свой путь, стараясь двигаться быстрее.

      Он успел вовремя. На плаху вели первого повстанца. Слева от него стоял человек с потрёпанной книгой в руках, говоря что-то о наказании изменников. Справа возвышался шестифутовый палач. Горожане, которые пришли посмотреть на казнь, что-то кричали, но Альтаир не разбирал слов, потонувших во всеобщем шуме рынка. Его глаза были устремлены только на помост и топор, сверкнувший на солнце. Он успел убить палача метательным ножом прямо в сердце, прежде чем тот успел исполнить смертный приговор.

      «Здесь ассасин!» — заорал человек с книгой, указывая на Альтаира.

      Толпа стала разбегаться, началась паника. Не прошло и минуты, как вдруг его окружили остальные тамплиеры. В обычной ситуации он бы смог без промедления убить их всех, но не в этом случае. Стало только хуже, голова гудела от боли, и в глазах немного расплывалось. Ну почему именно сейчас?

      Альтаир еле успел отбить первые несколько ударов, в основном приходилось уклоняться. Один из тамплиеров ринулся вперед с намерением проткнуть его насквозь, когда ассасин на мгновение открыл свою спину, но Альтаир за секунду до удара заметил это и избежал смертельной атаки. Меч прошел по касательной, разорвав ткань одежды и оставив неглубокую рану, и в следующий момент в горло того тамплиера вошел скрытый клинок. В глазах на миг что-то вспыхнуло, тело прошибла легкая судорога. Когда зрение вновь вернулось к нему, Альтаир увидел перед лицом стремительно приближавшийся меч и, рефлекторно наклонившись вниз, вывернул руку врага, после чего убил так же, как и предыдущего.

      Он сумел забрать жизни ещё четверых, прежде чем кто-то с отчаянным криком вонзил в его живот меч. Альтаир вдохнул воздух в лёгкие и ощутил, как сложно теперь дышать. Это невозможно. Он не мог просто взять и умереть здесь вот так. Зря пренебрегал здоровьем, раз даже эти неповоротливые воины в доспехах смогли его достать. Альтаир держался изо всех сил, но где-то на задворках сознания понимал, что это конец. Врагов ещё не меньше десятка, и даже если он каким-то чудесным образом сможет устоять на ногах, ему в таком состоянии, с проткнутым животом и постоянными порывами потерять сознание, не победить.

      Ему казалось, что он падал целую вечность. Тамплиеры приближались медленно, словно кто-то замедлил само время. И в один момент весь мир потерял свои звуки, погрузившись в тишину.

      А затем появился _он_.

      Перед глазами пронесся белоснежно-чистый плащ ассасина, вернув миру все звуки и краски.

      Это было нереально.

      Альтаир упал навзничь и видел, как его врагов убивал _он сам_. _Тот_ , другой он, на нем не было ни царапины. Враги кричали в ужасе, когда тот хладнокровно забирал их жизни. И никто теперь не обращал на Альтаира внимания, все взгляды стали прикованы только к тому, _другому_.

      Ассасин судорожно вздыхал, завороженно наблюдая за битвой, и не понимал, в чём дело. Смерть дышала ему в затылок, и разум медленно, но верно затуманивался. Острая боль в районе живота ушла. В его ладони внезапно запульсировало нечто тёплое и… живое? Он посмотрел на свою руку и увидел там Яблоко, которое спрятал в особом месте и уж точно с собой не брал.

      В один миг всё вокруг охватил яркий слепящий свет. Исчезло всё: и пленные, и напуганные до смерти горожане, и тамплиеры, и палящее солнце над головой, и другой Альтаир. Ему стало холодно. Свет постепенно сошёл на нет, и потом пульсация в руке пропала. Вместо голубого неба появился тёмный потолок. Возможно, он всё же умер, а то видение было лишь предсмертной галлюцинацией?

      — Какого чёрта, что за фигня?! — Уши уловили чей-то оглушительный возглас.

      Зачем Смерти так громко орать?

      Голос звучал откуда-то со стороны, и, если честно, Альтаир не понял ни слова. Впрочем, он сейчас мало что понимал.

      — Слишком реалистичный для простой галлюцинации… — тон стал несколько испуганным. — О не-е-ет, только не говорите мне, что опять…

      Альтаир повернул бы голову на звук осторожных шагов, если бы мог хоть как-то двигаться. Было странно, что он вообще всё ещё оставался в сознании. Однако вскоре в поле зрения показался чей-то расплывчатый силуэт. Темнота только сгущалась.

      — Боже, сколько крови… Отец! Шон! Ребекка! Кто-нибудь!..

      Лицо незнакомца приблизилось, и ассасин с трудом смог разглядеть его. Ему казалось, что эта странная крикливая Смерть была очень похожа на него.

      — Держись! Слышишь меня?.. эй, Альтаир!..

      Краем глаза Альтаир успел заметить, что тот держал в руках Яблоко, светившееся тусклым светом. Он закрыл глаза. Где-то послышался женский крик и быстрый топот ног.


	2. Chapter 2

      — Родриго Борджиа мёртв, — только зайдя в комнату, заявил Эцио и окинул всех присутствующих взглядом. Они обернулись на его голос, и мужчина заметил на себе обеспокоенный взгляд сестры.

      — А Чезаре?.. — Кажется, этот вопрос очень волновал Макиавелли.

      — Отравлен, но жив, — ответил он. В голове мелькнула картинка их последней встречи, когда Чезаре, сильно кашляя, пытался сбежать, при этом приказав страже убить Эцио.

      — Нельзя допустить, чтобы он собрал своих сторонников, — тут же произнёс Никколо. — У нас несколько недель.

      — С вашей помощью я выслежу его, — заверил их Аудиторе.

      — Мои люди будут патрулировать город… — вмешался Бартоломео, — но нам нужна армия!

      — У нас, — Эцио зашуршал тканью своей одежды, — она есть, — достал он артефакт. Яблоко Эдема светилось в его руках. Все зачарованно уставились на его манящее янтарное сияние. Ассасин чувствовал, как мягко пульсирует артефакт в его руках и как от него исходило приятное обволакивающее тепло.  
  


* * *

 

  
      В городе было жарко и душно, особенно днём. Перед ним прошла повозка с фруктами, хозяин которого за что-то громко ругал мальчишку рядом с ним. Скорее всего, отец и сын. Эцио, проходя мимо, почувствовал легкую грусть и потому пошёл быстрее. Он не должен отвлекаться на посторонние вещи.

      Ассасин внезапно закашлялся и остановился посреди дороги. Повсюду шли люди, торговцы что-то кричали, предлагая свои товары. Какой-то ребёнок пробежал мимо Эцио и чуть задел его плечом, но тот всё ещё продолжал кашлять. Эти приступы продолжались уже несколько дней. Сначала незаметно, по дороге из Ватикана в Рим, но затем они становились сильнее и сильнее.

      Пожалуй, началом этого (по крайней мере, как предполагал сам ассасин) послужило то странное происшествие. Он тогда просто держал Яблоко, изучал его, чувствуя, как гладкий шар скользит на руках, как тепло обволакивает кожу там, где коснулся артефакт. А затем внезапно тело дёрнулось, как от удара током, а глаза ослепило на миг. В его сознании в один момент проносились какие-то картинки, образы, чьи-то голоса на незнакомом языке, которые он не успел ни увидеть, ни разобрать, ни услышать. Это продолжалось не более доли секунды, казавшиеся ему вечностью, после чего всё закончилось. Кашель начался в тот же день.

      Мужчина посмотрел на частицу Эдема в своей руке. Тот светился слабым светом и не слишком заметно, чтобы кто-то это увидел издалека. Невольно вспомнилось, как вчера он в своей комнате вновь вертел его в руках и смотрел на странное сияние. Этот маленький шарик, казавшийся с первого взгляда простой побрякушкой, затуманивал умы людей, заставляя их сражаться друг с другом. Тогда же мелькнули мысли о записях из дневника Альтаира, в которых тот подробно описывал, что он видел, держа в руках Яблоко. Стоило вспомнить его, как Эцио _увидел_. Яблоко ослепило своим светом, и сквозь эту белую пелену Аудиторе смог разглядеть далёкий город в скалах с тенями вместо жителей. И он увидел смутные очертания человека в белом балахоне, который гордо шагал по этим улицам, вселяя трепет в сердца других. Не нужно было быть гением, дабы понять, кем являлся этот человек.

      Однако в следующий миг ему показалось, что Альтаир стоял перед ним и смотрел прямо на него. Это уже была не смутная безликая тень. От Альтаира отдавало слабым белым свечением, и он казался слишком _реальным_ для видения о давно минувших днях. Эцио чувствовал на себе пронизывающий взгляд и сглотнул.

      — Ты… Альтаир?..

      Тот молча потянулся к итальянцу, чтобы дотронуться, и тут же рассыпался на миллионы светящихся осколков. И Эцио будто выкинуло в реальность. Он недоумённо смотрел на Яблоко, тяжело дыша, и решительно не понимал, что только что произошло. С тех пор кашель только усилился.

      Аудиторе вздохнул и мотнул головой, когда приступ отступил. Нужно идти за Чезаре, а с Яблоком он сможет быстро разобраться с его людьми. Что бы там ни было, он наведается к доктору чуть позже. А то видение… Что ж, странностей в жизни Эцио и так хватало, особенно связанные с этим артефактом. Взять хотя бы ту богиню в храме, которая обращалась неизвестно к кому, но точно не к самому Эцио. Тем более этих видений больше не было. Ассасин крепче сжал Яблоко и продолжил путь.

      Чезаре тотчас взбесился, стоило только завидеть своего врага.

      — Убейте его! — кричал Борджиа перед тем, как скрыться. — Убейте ассасина!

      Его людей было много, чересчур много. Однако Эцио на это и рассчитывал, поэтому был готов. Он поднял руку, когда враги стали зловеще надвигаться на него с копьями и мечами, и Яблоко засияло сильнее. От него пошли загадочные лучи яркого света и сильная волна энергии. Одни валились с ног от воздействия артефакта, другие начинали резали друг друга. Ассасин шёл, держа его в руках, и волна охватывала окружающих вновь и вновь, не подпуская к обладателю этого оружия.

      После очередной волны энергии Эцио ощутил, как закружилась голова, а в глазах помутнело. Он сделал неровный шаг и схватился свободной рукой за голову. Яблоко продолжало пульсировать и, казалось, делало это всё сильнее. Почему-то ужасно не хватало воздуха. Воины Чезаре стали двоиться, как и весь окружающий мир, и Эцио почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

      Эцио упал на живот и часто задышал. Врагов ещё много, и те, скорее всего, воспользуются его внезапной слабостью. Но почему-то никто не кричал про упавшего ассасина. Голова болела, вот только мужчина ясно слышал проклятия в его адрес и видел, как толпа пробегает мимо него и тут же падает. Со стороны шел странный звук, словно кое-кто теперь использовал Яблоко вместо него. Но Эцио абсолютно точно всё ещё ощущал в руке пульсирующий артефакт. С огромнейшим трудом он заставил себя приподнять голову, после чего обомлел.

      Эцио Аудиторе да Фиренце, держа в ладонях частицу Эдема, валил множество противников с ног с его помощью. Враги всё подступали, однако _тот_ всё равно медленно и уверенно шёл, не позволяя никому даже приблизиться. Тот, _другой_ Эцио, стоял спиной к нему, и ассасин словно в голове слышал, как в его ушах отдается звук равномерных шагов двойника. Эта походка, одежда, руки… Это точно _он_.

      Яблоко в его руках засветилось настолько ярко, что поглотило всё своим светом.

      Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем свет исчез. Взгляд наткнулся на пыльную каменную стену с трещиной. Эцио понял, что теряет сознание, как неожиданно услышал чей-то голос.

      — Мать твою, неужели это… — голос утих.

      Незнакомец говорил явно не на итальянском или французском. Язык немного походил на английский, хотя и отличался. Он услышал чужие робкие шаги и тихий шорох одежды. Кажется, тот потыкал его в бок.

      — Чтоб мне сдохнуть. Настоящий… — совсем растерянно пробормотал незнакомец. — Ребят, у нас тут, похоже, большие проблемы!.. — крикнул тот, за что Эцио захотелось его стукнуть за громкость, что отдавалась в голове тупой болью. — Точнее, проблема. Очень такая большая...

      — Дезмонд, чего ты там разорался, как резаный? — услышал Аудиторе другой мужской голос, доносящийся где-то неподалёку.

       _Дезмонд_? Он сказал «Дезмонд»? Тот самый Дезмонд, о котором говорила Минерва?

      Эцио нестерпимо захотелось посмотреть на этого человека, но сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы повернуть голову. Сознание ускользнуло от него.


	3. Chapter 3

      В ушах стоял странный шум, будто кто-то в них оживлённо вел громкие и яростные переговоры. Он попытался открыть глаза, но веки словно были налиты свинцом. Голоса становились всё оглушительнее, и голова от них трещала по швам.

      — Чёрт… — прохрипел он.

      Разговор тут же прервался, принеся ему странное удовлетворение.

      — Он просыпается!..— Женский голос говорил на каком угодно языке, но точно не том, на котором он мог бы разговаривать.

      Эцио открывал глаза мучительно медленно, но даже так первые секунды он не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме расплывчатых пятен. Постепенно всё прояснилось, однако тупая боль в голове никуда не ушла. Теперь он ощутил, что лежит на чём-то мягком.

      Потолок над ним был высоким и темным. Вокруг было некое странное голубоватое свечение, и Эцио на миг подумал, что уже где-то видел такое.

      Откуда-то слева послышался тихий шёпот, и воспоминания резко ударили в голову ассасина. Последнее, что было в памяти, это то, как во время битвы с солдатами он ни с того ни с сего потерял сознание, и… другой Эцио.

      Он резко соскочил с, судя по всему, кровати и огляделся. Голова от такого маневра закружилась, но Аудиторе старался не обращать на это внимания. На него растерянно смотрели четыре пары глаз. Первая была темноволосой девушкой. Её зелёные глаза смотрели на него выжидательно и с некоторой опаской. Рядом с ней, скрестив руки на груди, стоял парень с рыжими волосами и очками на носу. Третий был немолодым мужчиной, волосы которого уже тронула седина. А четвёртый… Возможно, из-за плохого освещения, но Эцио почему-то показалось, будто бы этот человек был подозрительно на него похож. Все они впятером сейчас находились в загадочном месте, которое своими каменными сооружениями и мягким голубым светом напоминало Хранилище Ватикана.

      — Кто вы? — немедля спросил Аудиторе, стараясь придать голосу больше твёрдости. — Люди Борджиа? Куда вы меня принесли?

      Неизвестные переглянулись, и он подумал, что у них крайне причудливая одежда и мог поклясться, что в жизни не видел таких нарядов. Чужаки? Никто не решался заговорить, пока один из них в белом балахоне, похожий на него, не вышел вперёд.

      Эцио, глядя, как он что-то громко изъясняет, размахивая руками и указывая то на себя, то на других, понял, что тот хотел что-то сказать, но не понял абсолютно ничего из того, что человек хотел донести, кроме одного слова. «Ассасин». Это не простые люди… Хотя о каких простых людях может идти речь в данной ситуации? В голову незаметно прокралась мысль о том, что они каким-то образом связаны с той богиней. Или… или он умер? Кажется, парень в очках после манипуляций своего приятеля приложил ладонь к лицу. Остальные что-то недовольно сказали ему, на что парень в белом балахоне закатил глаза.

      Эцио использовал орлиное зрение. Что ж, по крайней мере, они ему не враги, хотя всё оружие с него сняли.

      Рыжий с издёвкой о чём-то поинтересовался у того, кто пытался всё объяснить, и тот в ответ возмущённо фыркнул. Вот только было в словах первого кое-что, зацепившее Эцио. Он сказал «Дезмонд».

      — Дезмонд? — вопросительно повторил Эцио, посмотрев на рыжего. Люди его язык явно не понимали, так что пришлось делать по старинке и ткнуть в его сторону. Парень в очках изумлённо застыл на пару мгновений, после чего помотал головой и указал в сторону того, с кем разговаривал до этого.

      Человек, что, как казалось Эцио, был так похож на него в молодости, сглотнул, видимо, соображая, что делать.

      — Дезмонд? — ещё раз повторил Эцио, на этот раз уже указав на него.

      Незнакомец стал осторожно подходить к нему, и Аудиторе напрягся всем телом, ожидая любого нападения. Однако, когда он встал к нему на расстоянии вытянутой руки, то сам чуть приподнял руку.

      — Дезмонд, — согласился тот и указал на себя другой рукой. — Дезмонд Майлс.

      Итальянец недоверчиво посмотрел на него, взвешивая все за и против.

      — Эцио Аудиторе, — пожал он руку. Отчего-то ему казалось, что Дезмонду можно доверять.

      Мужчина с сединой бросил какие-то слова, как вдруг девушка громко воскликнула что-то. Дезмонд и все остальные повернулись к ней, и та начала воодушевлённо рассказывать. Но в отличие от остальных, Эцио не понял ни единого слова, кроме упоминания его имени и Дезмонда. После её слов Майлс даже посветлел и вновь повернулся к Эцио.

      Дезмонд жестом указал идти за ним, и Эцио, не видя иного выхода, пошёл следом.

      Их шаги эхом отдавались от далёких холодных стен. Зал, где они находились, был просто огромным. Потолок, наверное, находился над ними в двадцати-тридцати метрах. По бокам от маленькой каменной дорожки была лишь зияющая пустота. Там, в конце дорожки, стояли некие странного вида механизмы, которые Эцио и во сне представить не мог. Такие технологии не могли создать люди. Может, он действительно умер и попал в какой-то высший мир?

      Они остановились около чего-то наподобие кресла красного цвета, и Аудиторе осмотрелся. В паре метров от него светились белым светом плоские экраны, которые окончательно убедили его в своих предыдущих догадках. Но… умер?.. Он не хотел умирать.

      Эцио рывком схватил Дезмонда за воротник и притянул к себе, глядя прямо в испуганные глаза. Оставшиеся трое встрепенулись и напряглись. Эцио Аудиторе не собирается умирать, его время пока не пришло. Так он считал, поэтому так и сказал. Но Майлс, хоть ничего и не понял, скорее всего, примерно догадался, что Эцио сейчас растерян и зол, потому что не знает, что с ним случилось и как дальше быть.

      Дезмонд, судорожно вздохнув, спокойно убрал его руки. Он опять что-то сказал на своем языке, указал на свой рот, потом на рот Эцио и повертел пальцем около виска, после чего показал на кресло. Кажется, до Эцио дошло. Язык. Они хотят убрать языковой барьер.

      Ассасин недоверчиво покосился на указанное место, но всё же сел под выжидательными взглядами. Девушка подошла к нему и попыталась надеть ему какое-то устройство на голову. Эцио дернулся, не давая это сделать, и хмуро посмотрел на Дезмонда, который устало покачал головой. И он смирился. Она недовольно глянула на него и завершила начатое, а потом отошла к ярким экранам. Сердце замерло в ожидании.

      Через этот странный шлем ничего не было видно, и Эцио решил прикрыть глаза. Через пару мгновений ассасин оказался в белом пространстве, и вокруг не было ничего.

      — ДНК совпадает, — женский голос на иностранном языке будто слышался отовсюду, и итальянец оглянулся — никого. — Он… настоящий.

      — Кто это? — громко крикнул Эцио.

      — Невозможно… — послышался более приглушённый мужской голос. — Как?..

      — Запускаю автоперевод анимуса, — прозвучал тот же женский голос.

      — Эй, вы там! — вновь крикнул он. — Кто вы такие?!

      — Готово, — сказала она, и Аудиторе с удивлением понял, она стала говорить на итальянском.

      — Эцио, слышишь меня? — Этот голос…

      — Дезмонд? — Эцио посмотрел наверх — пустота, как и всё вокруг. — Где ты?

      — Послушай меня, Эцио, — серьезно проговорил парень, — ты сейчас находишься в анимусе. Это специальное устройство, которое помогает нам переводить слова друг для друга.

      — Хорошо, раз уж мы теперь понимаем друг друга, то, может, объяснишь, какого чёрта тут происходит? — нарочито спокойно поинтересовался Эцио.

      На некоторое время настала тишина, и Эцио уже подумал, что что-то там случилось, как снова услышал знакомый голос.

      — Мы… сами не знаем.

      — Что значит «не знаем»? — недоумённо переспросил итальянец. Ему это не нравилось.

      — Слушай… — Дезмонд сделал небольшую паузу, после чего опять продолжил, — нам точно неизвестно почему и как ты оказался здесь. Тебя тут вообще не должно быть. Точнее, я не знаю, как это сказать.

      — Просто скажи, как есть.

      — Ладно. Хорошо. В общем, вчера я… — он замолк, подбирая слова, — скажем так, пока держал Яблоко, кажется, что-то сделал. И, богом клянусь, понятия не имею, что именно! Серьёзно, перестаньте спрашивать меня об этом. Просто внезапно оно засветилось, от него пошли какие-то лучи, и вот ты появился прямо передо мной, лежащий на полу и без сознания.

      — И… что это должно значить? — не понимал ассасин. Его напрягала вся эта ситуация. Внезапный двойник, перемещение в пространстве, наконец объявившийся Дезмонд, который претендовал своей внешностью на роль второго двойника, огромный храм, непонятные механизмы — всё это не способствовало тому, чтобы спокойно и здраво мыслить.

      — Как я понял, — решительно продолжил собеседник, — ты тоже ничего не знаешь. В любом случае мы тебе не враги. Мы тоже ассасины.

      — Допустим. Но с чего это я должен вам верить?

      — Ты ведь уже проверил нас своим орлиным зрением, так?

      — Как ты…

      — То, что я сейчас скажу, будет сказано на полном серьёзе, — предупредил Майлс. — Ты можешь нам не поверить, да и я на твоем месте, честно говоря, наверно, не поверил бы, но ты должен знать. — Он вновь замолчал.

      — Знать что? — не выдержал Эцио.

      —…Ты попал в будущее, — эти слова больно ударили по голове. — По всей видимости, из-за Яблока. И я…

      «Яблоко». Точно. Как же он сразу не спохватился, когда тот упомянул его в первый раз?

      — Как же ты думаешь, я должен тебе поверить, Дезмонд? Даже если вы не хотите причинять мне вреда… — Аудиторе вновь повернул голову, но как и прежде ничего не увидел. — Яблоко. Куда вы спрятали Яблоко?

      — Спрятали?..

      — По-твоему, у меня совсем память плохая? Я помню, как сжимал в руках Яблоко перед тем, как попасть сюда. Куда вы его дели?

      Снова наступило молчание, которое начало понемногу нервировать ассасина.

      — Мы не нашли рядом с тобой Яблоко, — наконец дал ответ кто-то. Как понял Эцио, тот старик. — Ты лежал на полу без сознания, и мы просто перенесли тебя. Ничего, кроме холодного оружия, с тобой не было.

      Эцио не ответил. Если эти люди не врали, то судьба, должно быть, сыграла с ним злую шутку. Одно он знал точно: они не желали ему зла.

      — Да, я понимаю, тебе сложно поверить нам, но это так. Ты попал в будущее, а мы — ассасины этого времени, — вновь послышался голос Дезмонда, — так что мы тебе не враги и не причиним вреда.

      «Да и больно много у вас было упущено шансов, чтобы сделать это», — криво усмехнулся Аудиторе и вздохнул.

      Реалистична ли была происходящая ситуация с точки зрения логики? Нет, абсолютно. Но он не мог сказать, что видит иллюзию, ведь люди, что стояли тогда перед ним, определённо были настоящими. Не враги ли ему? Нет, не враги. Более того, как видел Эцио, — союзники. И если те говорили, что являются ассасинами, то у Аудиторе были причины верить им. Однако ответов оставалось больше, чем ответов. Как он оказался здесь? Куда делось Яблоко? Что именно произошло тогда? Кто этот двойник? Почему его словно бы никто не видел?

      — Хорошо… — после некоторой паузы сказал он. Что-то подсказывало ему, что им можно доверять, а чутьё Эцио никогда не подводило. — Я верю вам.

      — И раз уж ты упомянул Ябло… — он замолчал на полуслове. — Стоп… Правда? — даже как-то неверяще уточнил Дезмонд. Чересчур быстро уж согласился.

      — Да, — кивнул Эцио, хоть и не знал, видят ли они это. — И… раз уж мы разобрались с доверием, то, может, вытащите меня отсюда? — Он окинул взглядом пустое белое пространство. — Это странное место мне не нравится.

      — Дело в том, что, как только ты выйдешь отсюда, мы вновь перестанем понимать друг друга, — он услышал другой голос, принадлежавший, как он понял, тому рыжему. — А это мало чем нам поможет, если мы хотим помочь вернуть тебя обратно.

      — И ничего нельзя сделать?

      — Я думаю, можно, хотя пока не знаю, выйдет или нет, — вмешался женский голос. — Мы можем попробовать синхронизировать с тобой определённый участок мозга Дезмонда, сохранившийся в анимусе. Таким образом ты сможешь быстро научиться говорить на нашем языке.

      — Погодите… неужели технологии людей смогли дойти до такого? — изумился Эцио.

      — И не только до такого, — хмыкнула девушка. — Ладно, Шон, садись за другой ноутбук, — приказала она.

      — Может, тебе ещё чашечку чая подать? — голос рыжего стал приглушённым, словно он был уже далеко.

      Эцио несколько минут простоял в ожидании, одновременно стараясь переварить всё, что узнал за последние десять минут.

      — Признаться, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты тут, — вдруг сказал Дезмонд.

      — А мне-то как сложно проверить, что я тут, — пробормотал Аудиторе.

      — Загружаю, — известила их девушка. — Сейчас ты увидишь перед собой проекцию Дезмонда. Просто коснись его, и синхронизация будет завершена.

      — Ладно.

      Ассасин посмотрел вперёд, ожидая в скором времени увидеть нового знакомого. Перед ним медленно словно соткали человека из световых нитей. Он сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы коснуться, но замер, когда силуэт прояснился.

      — Чёрт, не то, — выругалась она. — Похоже, мы по ошибке загрузили не тот файл…

      Эцио будто не слышал её. Он смотрел в янтарные глаза стоящего напротив человека и не мог до конца убедить себя в том, что это лишь жалкое подобие того настоящего Альтаира, не он сам. Альтаир, не прерывая зрительного контакта, протянул ему левую руку, на которой отсутствовал безымянный палец. И он потянулся в ответ.

      — Эцио, просто не тро… — Она не успела договорить.

      Альтаир рассеялся, как только они коснулись друг друга, и превратился обратно в световые нити, которые пронзили тело Эцио, оставив за собой мелкую дрожь.

      — Что?.. — Эцио поражено смотрел перед собой в недоумении.

      — О боже, — простонал женский голос, — зачем?.. Поздравляю, теперь ты знаешь арабский, и у тебя в арсенале будет парочка воспоминаний Альтаира.

      Эцио всё ещё смотрел на руку, до которой недавно коснулся Альтаир. Как _тогда_. В этот раз, правда, Аудиторе всё-таки смог дотянуться, но это не то, не то, что он ждал. А что он, собственно, ждал?

      — Да ладно тебе, Ребекка, какая разница? — хмыкнул Дезмонд. — Для саморазвития сойдёт.

      — Ты знаешь, сколько энергии жрёт эта синхронизация? — недовольно отозвалась девушка. — Теперь повторно придётся это делать… Куда только грабли тянул… — Последнее предложение она добавила совсем тихо.

      Однако Эцио отчётливо услышал это и согласился. Действительно, зачем? В тот момент он просто хотел дотянуться до него, коснуться хоть пальцем…

      — Загружаю.

      В этот раз и вправду появился Дезмонд. Тот приветливо улыбнулся и подал руку. И Эцио пожал её, ощущая, как нити пронизывают тело.

      — Так, теперь можно и отсоединять.

      Он смог открыть глаза только тогда, когда с него сняли шлем. Картина прояснилась не сразу, но он ясно слышал чьи-то голоса. Опять же, говорили на иностранном языке, однако… он, к своему удивлению, всё понял. Аудиторе присел и скользнул взглядом по всем ассасинам.

      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась девушка, которая и сняла шлем.

      — Могло быть и лучше, — признался Эцио. Голова слегка кружилась и болела от резкого наплыва информации. — Это… так странно… говорить на этом языке так, словно я использовал его всю жизнь.

      — Привыкай, никто из нас не умеет говорить по-итальянски, — она беззлобно хлопнула его по плечу, на что тот глупо моргнул.

      — Ребекка!.. — Мужчина с сединой укоризненно посмотрел на неё.

      — Что? — пожала Ребекка плечами. — Ловлю момент. Не каждый день хлопнешь по плечу ассасина из Эпохи Возрождения.

      — Хм, я не думаю, что кто-то предсказывал моё появление, особенно я сам, так что ничего страшного, — с неожиданно весёлыми нотками произнёс Эцио. — К тому же, — Аудиторе встал на ноги и поцеловал руку удивившейся девушки, — разве я могу злиться на такое прекрасное создание?

      Кажется, Дезмонд закатил глаза. «Ну началось, ничего не меняется», — буркнул он. Мужчина рядом с ним деликатно прокашлялся.

      — Меня зовут Уильям Майлс, — представился он, — и я отец Дезмонда. Это, — он указал на парня в очках, — Шон Гастингс, — парень слегка кивнул, — а девушка рядом с тобой — Ребекка Крэйн.

      — Что ж… — Эцио был серьёзен как никогда, — думаю, нам предстоит очень долгий разговор, ассасины будущего.  
  


* * *

 

  
      — Итак, — глубоко втянул в себя воздух ассасин, после чего выдохнул, — хотите сказать, что я попал в будущее с помощью Яблока?

      — Видимо, так, — отозвался Уильям.

      — И сейчас я в двадцать первом веке?

      — Верно, — кивнула Ребекка.

      — А ты, — он указал на Дезмонда, — мой дальний потомок, который смотрел мои воспоминания с помощью некоего устройства по ген… ген…

      — Генетической памяти, — подсказал Дезмонд.

      — Генетической памяти, — повторил Эцио.

      — Ага, — согласился тот.

      — Поэтому тогда Минерва обращалась к Дезмонду через меня.

      — Да, — подтвердил Шон.

      — Потому что скоро конец света, и ему нужно что-то найти в воспоминаниях предков.

      — Да, — чуть ли не хором ответили все четверо.

      — М-да уж, занятно, — брови Эцио слегка сдвинулись, а губы сжались в одну тонкую линию, выдавая то, что он о чём-то глубоко задумался.

      В голове не укладывались происходящие события. На сон всё списать просто язык не поворачивался, да и так, учитывая, где именно он потерял сознание, люди Борджиа давно должны были бы отправить его в мир иной. Эцио будто не замечал, как напряжённо замолчали ассасины будущего, и глядел в одну точку. Как это вообще могло случиться? И почему именно он? Да и один ли он попадал в подобные ситуации или же остальные обладатели Частиц Эдема тоже случайно путешествовали во времени? Впрочем, со слов Уильяма это первый известным им случай.

      — И всё же… было ли что-то ещё, когда ты… переместился? — вновь задал вопрос старший Майлс, нарушая неловкую тишину.

      — Я уже рассказал всё, что знал, — с расстановкой ответил Эцио. — Я смог добыть Яблоко в Ватикане, после чего вместе с ним направился в Рим, чтобы уничтожить остатки войск Чезаре. Однако, когда я использовал Яблоко против них, случилось что-то странное. В глазах внезапно задвоилось, и я почувствовал, что стал терять сознание, но самое странное… двойник, — он замолк. — Он появился буквально из ниоткуда и словно занял моё место, я же… стал невидимкой. Никто не обращал на меня внимания, будто бы тот человек и был Эцио, а меня попросту не существовало.

      — Ну, по крайней мере, этим можно объяснить, почему они не исчезли как раз в тот момент, когда ты появился здесь, — посмотрел на Дезмонда и Уильяма Шон, поправив очки. Всё внимание обратилось на него. — Само твоё отсутствие в собственном времени говорит о том, что род прервётся, и ни от мистера Майлса, ни от Дезмонда не должно было бы остаться и следа. Более того, никто бы этого даже не вспомнил, так как при твоём исчезновении их бы не существовало на свете. Однако, — заметил тот, — ты здесь, они не исчезли, а Дезмонд совсем недавно исследовал твои воспоминания, что говорит о том, что прошлое не изменилось.

      От последнего предложения Эцио напрягся. По правде говоря, ему было не очень приятно, что кто-то смотрел его жизнь, даже если это далёкий потомок. Да, пусть и во имя спасения мира, но он не знал подробностей, а некоторые моменты собственной жизни он бы всё-таки предпочёл оставить только себе, а это было… вторжением. Впрочем, для достижения высшей цели это было малым, чем Эцио мог бы пожертвовать, и он уже почти смирился с этим фактом.

      В голову почему-то полезли мысли об Альтаире. Эцио, хоть и не специально, сделал то же самое, когда коснулся его проекции и забрал часть воспоминаний, которые вихрем пронеслись в голове быстро сменяющимися картинками. Он видел некоторые отрывки из детства, молодости, зрелости и даже старости. И Аудиторе неожиданно понял, что стал ещё больше восхищаться им, одним из мудрейших людей своего времени. Он видел личные трагедии этого человека, его роковые ошибки, о которых тот впоследствии горько жалел, но, какие бы тяготы его ни обременяли, какие бы несчастья ему ни доводилось пережить, Альтаир всегда шёл вперёд и продолжал бороться за то, во что верил. Альтаир делал ошибки, принимал и понимал их позднее, из высокомерного и хвастливого человека он вырос и превратился мудрого и глубоко мыслящего человека. Эцио восхищался даже не тем, что именно сделал Альтаир, а _самим_ Альтаиром. Впрочем, задумываться на данный момент о нём, одёрнул себя Аудиторе, это не самая хорошая идея. На повестке дня висели намного более важные проблемы.

      — Тот Эцио, о котором ты говоришь, — продолжил Шон, — видимо, именно тот, кого мы видели позднее. Но почему так внезапно? До этого ты не замечал ничего странного?

      Эцио задумался, перебирая воспоминания в своей памяти. Неожиданная мысль озарила его: он перестал кашлять. Точно. Ни разу с того момента, как проснулся, хотя до этого не проходило и нескольких минут, чтобы он этого не делал. А ведь кашель началась именно из-за Яблока, а после этого перемещения во времени всё прекратилось. Эцио поделился с ними своими догадками.

      — Вероятно, это от воздействия Яблока, — выразил в ответ свою мысль Уильям. — Не думаю, что может быть какая-то другая причина.

      — Да, но я вам точно говорю: Яблока с ним не было, — вмешался Дезмонд. — И мы потом там проверяли и ничего не нашли. Сам же он появился из этого Яблока, — он указал на артефакт, лежавший на столе, который однозначно принадлежал ассасинам современности.

      — Ты вроде говорил, что просто держал Яблоко в руках? — вдруг обратилась к младшему Майлсу Реббека. — Что было до того, как он появился?

      — Ну, ничего такого. Как обычно вертел в руках, а потом, ну, просто… потыкал где-то… — Дезмонд побледнел.

      — Потыкал он, — язвительно протянул Гастингс. — У нас времени в обрез, нужно срочно пройти воспоминания Коннора, а он решил древний артефакт потыкать!

      —  _Такого_ никогда не случалось! — оправдывался Дезмонд. — Кому было знать, что артефакт может перемещать людей во времени?!

      — Сейчас не время спорить, — строго произнёс Уильям, и двое тут же замолчали. — У нас появилась неожиданная ситуация, и нам всем нужно подумать над тем, как действовать дальше. Тем более, мы не знаем ещё, как повлияет на нас дальнейшее пребывание Эцио в современном мире, ведь путешествие во времени — аномалия, которой быть не должно.

      — Тогда… что же мне делать? — наконец подал голос Аудиторе, молчавший до этого. Он серьёзным взглядом обвёл ассасинов будущего, остановив его на Дезмонде.

      — Думаю, — неловко начал Дезмонд, — тебе придётся на время остаться здесь.  
  


* * *

 

  
      Ассасины этого времени считали, что Эцио не должен слишком многое узнать о будущем, ведь это могло бы повлиять на ход истории при его возвращении и изменить все дальнейшие события под корень. Эцио понимал подобный подход, но остался не слишком доволен. Много вопросов крутилось в голове ассасина. Да он мог бы сейчас узнать, что именно ждёт его в будущем и как поступать дальше! Но они, в принципе, были правы, это опасно. Впрочем, само это перемещение уже должно быть чревато некоторыми последствиями, и те не хотели усугублять ситуацию. Однако если Дезмонд, кажется, не был категорически против рассказать о будущем итальянского ассасина, то его отец — нет.

      — Так как это место, ты говорил, называется? — поинтересовался Эцио, разглядывая окружающее пространство. Этот вопрос возник ещё давно, но задать его всё не получалось. Даже если те на многие вопросы не отвечали, постоянно держать его в неведении не могли.

      — Это Великий храм Первой цивилизации, — пояснил Дезмонд, которого оставили с ним наедине. — К сожалению, не совсем рабочий. Ну, типа если сможем собрать все блоки питания, а их надо найти, то всё заработает, и мы сможем спасти Землю. А ещё, когда появятся Юнона или Минерва, мы сможем спросить у них о том, как можно будет вернуть тебя обратно.

      Эцио кивнул, по-видимому, удовлетворённый ответом.

      Как только поняли, что если Яблоко занесло его сюда, то оно же и сможет отправить его обратно, команда начала ещё усерднее искать блоки питания, а точнее — взламывать архивы Абстерго. Вслепую пользоваться они воздержались и поддержали идею Дезмонда, который рассказал про появление Юноны после подключения первого энергоблока. Следовательно, если бы они подключили второй энергоблок, то почти наверняка появился бы кто-то из предтеч, которого можно было бы спросить об Эцио, а заодно и встать на шаг ближе к их основной цели — открыть врата и спасти Землю. Шон и Ребекка сидели за компьютерами вдали от них, а Уильям переговаривался по телефону с кем-то в конце зала, и его не было видно.

      — Вынужден признать, всё произошедшее до сих пор вызывает у меня сомнения, — шутливо протянул Эцио. — Я точно не умер?

      — Поверь уж, мы удивлены не меньше тебя.

      Выходить наружу ему настоятельно не рекомендовали, ибо, как ответили ему, команду преследовали тамплиеры. «Ну да, как же без них», — фыркнул тогда Эцио. Однако он не понимал, отчего же нельзя просто дать им отпор. «В Америке у тамплиеров очень сильное влияние, ассасинов тут не так много», — отвечали ему. Эцио, разумеется, видел, что ассасины что-то недоговаривали, но докапываться не стал. Да и он в ходе изучения новейших технологий случайно сломал одну из тех штук, что они именовали ноутбуком, так что чувствовал некоторую вину. А Крэйн так вообще убить была готова. Слава богу, в конце концов все починили.

      — Так странно… — протянул Аудиторе. — Потомки, хах. Даже, если честно, не думал, что они у меня будут.

      — Точно, ты же из времени, когда боролся с Чезаре, — Дезмонд почесал затылок, — поэтому ещё не встретил… э-э-э… — Он замолчал, не зная, стоит ли договаривать.

      — Жену? — насмешливо закончил за него Эцио.

      — Ага, это случится потом, — закивал Дезмонд.

      — А ведь если подумать, ты знаешь всё, что со мной произойдёт в будущем, — задумчиво произнёс Аудиторе, скосив взгляд на потомка, после чего хитро прищурился. — И всё ли видел о том, что было, чувствовал ли?..

      — Нет, я, конечно, не всё просматривал… — замахал руками Майлс, но, поймав на себе взгляд предка, пробормотал: — Но, в общем-то, достаточно. А ощущения стираются сразу после выхода из анимуса... И вообще, я не специально выбирал какие-то события, они сами... — Эцио прыснул от смеха: забавно было наблюдать за сконфузившимся Дезмондом. — И... ты прав. Я знаю, как сложится твоя жизнь, какой будет твоя семья, даже твою… — Дезмоннд сглотнул, — смерть.

      Эцио молчал, и от былого веселья не осталось и следа, что ещё больше напрягало Дезмонда. Ох, зря он начал этот разговор вообще, подумалось ему.

      — Смерть… — выдохнул внезапно Эцио и так же неожиданно усмехнулся. — Не думаю, что хочу узнать об этом. Думаю, дойду как-нибудь до этого сам, — улыбнулся он своему потомку. Дезмонд слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

      — Как бы там ни было, ты всё равно останешься великим мастером-ассасином. Тебя чтут в Братстве и по сей день.

      — Ну за это хоть спасибо, — хохотнул он.

      В тишине они сидели лишь несколько секунд.

      — Ладно, я тогда отлучусь ненадолго, — после некоторой паузы заявил мужчина.

      — О, да, конечно, конечно, — понимающе кивнул Дезмонд, — помнишь же, где именно? — Получив утвердительный ответ, Майлс продолжил: — Хорошо, тогда и мне уже пора обратно в анимус, а то так скоро они ругаться опять начнут.

      Дезмонд подхватил лежавшее рядом Яблоко. Они советовали ему держать артефакт рядом с собой в случае чего, но оно слегка мешало, находясь в кармане, и он вынимал его при удобном случае. Эцио брать его в руки даже не пытался: хватало и этого путешествия, так что нового (не дай бог!) не хотелось.

      — Если будут вопросы, спроси моего отца, когда он закончит, — сказал Майлс ему вслед, на что Эцио бросил быстрый кивок.

      Ходить в туалет в храме никто не горел желанием, так что условное место находилось за его пределами в каменных коридорах. Закончив свои дела, Эцио уже хотел вернуться, как понял, что мог бы, в принципе, сейчас выйти из пещеры и посмотреть, что снаружи. Воздух здесь был затхлый, да и внутри не особо был свеж, и Эцио просто захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Понадеясь на то, что никто сильно за это ругать не будет, ассасин двинулся по коридору, как услышал чей-то глухой крик за спиной.

      «Дезмонд?»

      Что-то случилось. Эцио немедленно повернул обратно и рванул со всей доступной ему скоростью. Оружие по его просьбе вернули, так что сейчас он был готов к битве, если таковая назревала. Он гадал по дороге, что же могло произойти, но сильно об этом не задумывался, ведь сейчас главным было добраться туда и увидеть самому.

      Сердце ушло в пятки, когда Эцио добежал до места, где оставил ранее Дезмонда. Его дальний потомок сидел на корточках, склонив голову над человеком в белых одеждах, лежавшем на полу, а остальные ассасины изумленно смотрели на них, не смея пошевелиться. Под телом растекалась небольшая лужа крови.

      — Альтаир... — тихо прошептал Эцио, не веря собственным глазам.


End file.
